totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Hullabaloo
Welcome to Total Drama Hullabaloo, by Information Box, TDFANFRENCH and TDWT25. TDWT25 writes the aftermaths Chapter One: The Unforgivable Curse Chris: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, we're back for another season of Total Drama! This season I'm bring back 18 contestants in challenges that are INSANE! ACTION-FILLED! And DRAMATIC! This time they'll be sharing a bed with another contestant in a cabin that looks like it got hit by a tornado. Oh wait... it did. They'll also be competing for 10,000,000$. All this and much more on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme songs plays) Chris: It's about time we meet our contestants. Oh yeah it is about time.... WHERE ARE THEY???!!! (a large pink boat comes) Chris: Here are the girls! First up is Britney! Britney: Hey everyone! Oh, I'm the first one! And the prettiest one! And the smartest one! And the- Cassie: Maybe where the loser place you come from- (screen flashes to the mayor of Britney's hometown) Mayor: HEY!!!!!!! (screen flashes back to Camp Wawanawkwa) Cassie: But I am all of those things here! Jacee: Yeah you are all of those things minus smartest and prettiest! Chris: Cassie and Jacee! And stepping off the boat is Chelsea! Chelsea: Hey everyone! Great to be on my favorite show! Cassie: You think I'm the prettiest, right? Chelsea: Sure. Jacee: No, sweetie, look at me. Now you think I'm the prettiest, right? Chelsea: Yeah! Britney: She's obviously blind! Cassie: Or bi-polar. Jacee: Or she really thinks it's me! Chris: Drama already! We'll see how much more heats up when Jasmine appears! Jasmine: Hey 'all! Britney: Never call me 'all. Jasmine: Ah, as a actor, I was practicing a character I created, Posiongi Zederzt. Chelsea: Cool! Chris: Britney, Chelsea, Jasmine, Jacee, Cassie.... HURRY UP REMAINING FOUR! Alice: Hi I'm Alice! Jasmine: Zice zo zeet zou Zalice. Zi zame zis Zjasmine. Alice: WOAH! A foreign contestant! Chelsea: She's an actor, she was acting as her character Zjasmine. Alice: WOAH! An acting contestant! Chris: And here comes Leanne! Leanne: I'm pretty, aren't I? Britney and Cassie: Don't see it. Chris: And here come our last two females, Georgia and Daisy! Georgia: Hey Chris! Loved you on Ice skating on ice. Chris: Thanks. Daisy are you gonna say something? Daisy: I-I-I. I- I- He-l-lo. Jasmine: Hola! Alice: Hey Daisy! Great to have you here, you to Georgia! Chris: The boy boat has arrived! (a big blue boat appears) Chris: First up is Alexander! Alexander: You can just call me Alex, thanks. Cassie: Wait is it Alex?! My cousin! Alexander: Yeah... and you didn't even see Alice. Cassie: Is she also here? Alice: Here Cassie! Cassie: So cool! Alice: Yay! (hugs Cassie) Chris: Look it's former intern Billy! Billy: Great to finally compete. (sees Leanne) Woah. Leanne: Ah, I have that affect on people. Chris: And standing a little too close to me is Mikey! Mikey: I can't belive it! I'm on TV! And I can show of my wizard skills! Britney: Nerd. Mikey: Oh yeah? (turns Britney's hair blue) Britney: AHH! REVERSE IT! REVERSE IT YOU GEEK! Mikey: Maybe later. Chris: Welcome Oswald! Oswald: WOOHOO! (Rides off the boat on a skateboard) Woah, I expected more good looking people. Alexander: And I expected someone to crush you by now. Chris: And next up is Marcus. Marcus: Hello. Chelsea: You even got Chris's haircut! You must be a huge fan! Marcus: Who's Chris? Chris: And the next guy up is BT! BT: Wow it's going to a fun game! I just hope I'm not first out. Chris: Hmm.... Not dramatic enough. BT: We'll see. You saw my audition tape. I don't take crap. Chris: And the guy you can barely see behind BT is Hernando, past contestant Gwen's brother. Hernando: Wuzuppeeps? Jacee: No. Chelsea: Uh, yeah, no. Hernando: Tough crowd. Chris: Get used to it. And here are the last two. Arnold and Dakota. Arnold: Hey. BT: Hey. Chris: Alright.... Dakota: Smarty shockers in the house tonight! Everybody- Oh hey guys! Chris: And that's the cast! Now let me pick the teams. Oswald, Georgia, Mikey, BT, Jacee, Billy, Cassie, Hernando and Leanne you are the Daredevils. Marcus, Jasmine, Arnold, Daisy, Alice, Britney, Alex, Chelsea and Dakota you are the Stuntdoubles. Britney: I'm glad I'm not on Mickey's team. Mikey: It's Mikey. Britney: (Grabs Mikey by the shirt) If you don't turn by hair blonde again, I'll kill you. Mikey: Apoligize. Britney: I'm sorry! Now turn me back. Mikey: Fine. (turns Britney's hair back) Chris: Alright, that was weird. Anyway, go into your cabins! Each of you will be sharing a bed with someone else. For the guys, Jack and Marcus, Oswald and Mikey, Billy and Hernando, and Arnold, Alex and Dakota. For the girls, Cassie and Britney, Jacee and Leanne, Jasmine and Chelsea, and Daisy, Alice and Georgia. (the contestants walk into their cabins) (in the boys cabin) Mikey: Do you like the band Old West Movement? Oswald: Er.... No. I do like the rock band Boys like Girls! Mikey: Who? Oswald: They are the most popular band of the century! Okay, maybe not the century, but they still really popular. Mikey: What? BT: Hey Marcus. Marcus: Haha, I looked through your bag. BT: YOU DID WHAT? Marcus: I. Looked. In Your. Bag. How much clearer could I have been? BT: You realize what a jerky move that was, right? Marcus: Yep. I'm not stupid like you. BT: You're right you aren't stupid like me. Because if you were, you would be able to see this coming. (punches Marcus) Billy: This is great so far. Hernando: Must be rough being an intern. Billy: It was. But at least I get payed. (Billy and Hernando laugh) Hernando: Yeah like one cent a day! Billy: Don't joke like that. Hernando: Did I say something? Billy: Know it's just a bad joke. Alexander: Alright, how are we all supposed to fit in this bed? Arnold: You could sleep on the floor. Alexander: You could sleep on the roof. (Alexander and Arnold both laugh) Dakota: I liked both those ideas personally. Arnold: Excuse me? Dakota: I'm just be honest. I always am. Alexander: Great. (in the girls cabin) Georgia: Who's your favorite past contestant? Alice: I liked Courtney, what Gwen did to her was really mean. Georgia: My favorite is Gwen and Alejandro. Eva and Bridgette not far behind. Daisy: I liked Courtney as well. Leanne: I'm the best looking girl on the show. Jacee: Who decided that? Leanne: Um, it's kind of obvious. Jacee: (Pulls out certificate from the president saying she is the prettiest girl). Leanne: What the? Cassie: Looking good Britney. Britney: I know.... Cassie: I was being sarcastic. Maybe if you lost the loserleader outfit, the 1690's hair, and the total overdue make-up, you would. Brintey: For your information, I only use two pounds of make-up! Jasmine: Hello sir. Chelsea: Sir? Jasmine: I'm sorry I meant your honor. Would you like some tea? Chelsea: Sure. Jasmine: There is no tea left I'm terribly sorry. Chris: ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! Britney: We were in here for ten minutes! Mikey: I counted eleven, but okay. Chris: First I'd like to show you our confessional cam. Whenever you're feeling like these people are stupid, ugly or all the other things bad about them. Which we all know is a lot, you can go in here. Marcus: BT thinks it's okay to punch me and get away with it. Well it's not. I'm the villain this time around, and he's going to get played. Cassie: Britney's totally getting on my nerves. Alice: Um, Hi! Arnold: Ahh, it seems good so far. I just don't trust everyone quite yet. Chris: Alright, also I am going to introduce to you Chef. Chef has been cooking disgusting meals since the first season. Chef: What I get payed is the definition of disgusting! Chris: Right.... And I also want to give you my co-host Johan! Johan: Hey everyone! Dakota: Nice to meet you. Chris: Your first challenge of the season will be very special... It's an AWAKE-A-THON! Britney: An awake-a-what?! Jacee: No, an AWAKE-A-THON! Cassie: That means you don't want to fall asleep. Mikey: Oh easy, I stay awake like all the night during holidays. Chris: So ready ? Everyone: YES! Johan: Go, go, go! -12 hours later- Chris: It's been 12 hours and all the 18 campers are still awake. Chelsea: So easy, don't need to be strong to stay awake.... (falls asleep) Chris: After 24 hours the Daredevils still doesn't loosed a member compared to the Stuntdoubles who already lost 4 members! Georgia: I'm sure we will won this challenge, right Oswald... Oswald? Oswald: Uh? -Fall asleep- Georgia: Oh no! Chris: It looks like your luck is going away, haha! -2 days after- Johan: So we're down to five competitors,but before let's see who failed during this 2 days. First we had Chealsea, then Jasmine, Britney, Marcus, Oswald, Hernando, Jacee, BT, Alice, Mikey, Dakota, Georgia and Alexander. So still competing are Daisy and Arnold for the Stuntdoubles and for the Daredevils, Leanne, Billy, and Cassie. Chris: Because you all stayed very longer than I thought, Chef, Johan and me add an idea for making this a little more harder. Arnold: Come on what know?! Leanne: Yeah, It's already been two days without sleeping, I think my head is starting to fall. Chris: A pop-up book about the history of Canada. Cassie: Oh! Arnold: This stinks! Chris: The beavers, symbol of the Canada and ... -Daisy fall asleep- -Billy fall asleep- Leanne: No Billy, don't ! (falls asleep) Chris: So That means anyone can win now, but who will? Cassie: I... just.... so... can't.... do this anymore. Arnold: I... same... uh (falls asleep) Chris: And we have a winner, Cassie for the Daredevils! Cassie: yeah... (falls on the floor) I want a coffee, now. -Elimination ceremony- Chris: Stuntdoubles, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You each voted for who you think deserves to rides the Rock Of Shame and never EVER, get to come back! I can see your all tired so I'll give you your balloons, if you have one that means your save, Johan. Johan: The first person I'm gonna call is Arnold. Arnold: Yes! Johan: Daisy, Alice your safe too! Daisy: I-M S-O Happy! Alice: Yes! I can stay, so cool! Johan: Alexander! Alexander: Finally... Dakota: Um, you should be... Johan: Dakota your in too, dude. Dakota: Oh sweet! Johan: Marcus and Jasmine you are also safe. Marcus: Phew, I was scared! Jasmine: Oh Romeo! Thanks!!! Johan: My name is Johan! Jasmine: I know, I was just doing juliet from Romeo and Juliet! Alice:(sarcasticly) L.O.L! Chris: Anyway, the final balloon of the night and which will save one of the two contestants left is for .... Britney! Chealsea: Nooooo! Britney: Yay! I'm safe!!! Chelsea: But, I was a nice with everyone! Chris: Yes, but compared to Britney, who is really mean, you fell asleep first so that's why your team voted you off, goodbye! Dakota: Bye Chelsea! Alice: Bye, we'll miss you! Chelsea: Oh the Rock Of Shame is just an amusement park ride? What's the worst it could do? (gets thrown off into the distance) Chris: You want MORE DRAMA AND MORE SURPRISE?! Join us next time on TOTAL DRAMA HULLABALOO! Chapter One Gallery Welcomealice_.png|Alice arrives. Cassie_Britney_little_fight.jpg|Cassie and Britney arguing. Hernando_sleep.jpg|Hernando falls asleep. 557px-TheBeaverPage.png|Chris begins to read a book about the history of Canada... All_sleepy.jpg|...which highly bores the remaining campers. Chealsea_eliminated.png|Chealsea is surprised to be eliminated. Chapter Two: The Battle of the Labyrinth Chris: Last time on Total Drama: The contestants were introduced. From spoiled brats to annoying drama queens! The contestants got a little bit of bonding time, some was good, some was. After that we made the teams, the Daredevils and the Stuntdoubles! And then we started the challenge a classic challenge from the first, the AWAKE-A-THON! In the end, thanks to Cassie, the Daredevils got immunity, while the Stuntdoubles voted off Chelsea, who they thought was their weakest link. Now 17 contestants remain, who will win? Who will lose? Who will backstab their teammates? Find out now on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme song plays) Chef: Get over here lousy delinquents, and get your breakfest. BT: Lousy delinquents? And I don't need that much food. Chef: I know, I'm just doing it cause it bothers you. BT: Only because you've looked at it for more than five seconds. Chef: ERRRRRRR! Marcus: I hate that guy too, Chef. Just be happy you don't have to share a bed with him. Billy: We did good yesterday, I feel bad for Chelsea though. First voted out is rough! Leanne: Ah, Billy! You are such a nice guy! Billy: Oh yeah. Daisy: I-I know we can d-d-do better. This just wa-sn't our ch-alle-lenge. Dakota: Exactly, we'll definetley win today, right guys? Marcus: Depends. Alice: I hope so. Hernando: Good luck with that, we're on fire! Mikey: Yeah, it's always been my dream to go on TV! I even burned down a house just to get on the news! Oswald: But you're a magician, couldn't you of just done that to get on TV? Mikey: I used my magic skills to burn down the house. Georgia: Hehe. Chris: All contestants please come outside for today's challenge! Alexander: This sounds wonderful! As in it's full of wonders that we can do one, considering this show should of been cancelled years ago. (Jasmine and Daisy giggle) Britney: I'm not seeing the whole Alexander obsession. I'm looking for a true strategist, not a guy who gets far because of girls who are madly in love with his looks. Chris: Your challenge for today is a labyrinth. Jacee: A what? BT: It's like a maze. Jacee: A what? Chris: You need to guide your team out of the labyrinth while avoiding many obstacles! Such as Chef, Sasquatchanawkwa, and much more. And don't expect not to be split up. The first team with all contestants out wins! Marcus: Obstacles? I got Margini (pulls snake out of shirt) he's my partner in crime, and we've planned an alliance we're going to start. Margini, you are such a little cutie smarty-''' Chris: Alright contestants, begin! Johan: I thought you said I could say begin? Oswald: Let's win again guys! Georgia: Definetley, we're all really strong players, we can do it! Leanne: So Billy, how're you doing? Billy: Great! You? Leanne: I was thinking that maybe we could- Mikey: Wait, shouldn't it be the guy that asks the girl out? Jacee: Definetley, these people are not true romantics! Cassie: And they don't have good fashion taste either.... Hernando: Guys, give them a break! They just haven't learned like us. BT: Guys, I think King Kong is approaching us! Chris: (Flies in on an helicopter) HAHA! Daredevils: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marcus: Britney, Arnold, Dakota! Psst! Over here! Britney: What is it? Arnold: Please don't be a crazy scheme! Dakota: Please be a crazy scheme! Marcus: Do you three want to start an alliance with Margini and I? Britney: Who's Margini? Marcus: My snake. (pulls snake out of shirt) Britney: Ewfgsik! Marcus: We need to start an alliance to pick out the rest of the girls off the team. Arnold: What about Alex? Marcus: I said the rest of the girls. Dakota: So why'd you pick Britney? Marcus: She's a true strategist, and so are you Dakota. Arnold: What about me? Marcus: I am a lot of things but I'm not a liar. Arnold: Hmph. Marcus: So what did you say? Dakota: Oh I'm in! Britney: Same here! Arnold: I guess. Marcus: And if anyone betrays us, Margini comes out. Alexander: Hurry up guys! Some of us want to win! Alice: Calm down Alex. Daisy: I don't know, for all we know they could be scheming over there. Who knows, I still trust them, there is no evidence against them. '''Daisy: I didn't studder one bit! SCORE! Jasmine: ZI zmiss ZChelsea! Zshe Zwas zmy zbestie! Alexander: If Jasmine doesn't stop, she'll be able to join Chelsea very soon. BT: Alright, anybody know what to do? Georgia: Is anyone else a trained sasquatch fighter? BT: We don't need the sarcasm! Georgia: I wasn't being sarcastic! Is anyone else a trained sasquatch fighter? Cause I am! Mikey: Let me handle it! Poopefy! (Sasquatchanwkwa falls down knocked out) Oswald: You really a wizard! Leanne: So Billy- Billy: Do you want to go out sometime? Leanne: Sure! Jacee: That's how it should be. Hernando: Agreed. Of course, I'm a professional, no one can do it like me. Cassie: The fashion still isn't great though. It's not even okay either. Infact, it's horrible. Jasmine: To be, or not to be, that is the question. Arnold: Alright, now I'm annoyed! Daisy: Apparently so is Chef! He's got a chainsaw! Alice: Stay calm. My daddy told me always too (gets blown away my Chef's giant leafblower) Chris: (Flies in on helicopter) Having fun down there guys? Britney: I'm gonna kill you Chris! Dakota: I can sing at high pitch! Let me show you! ALABAMA BOYS WE'RE UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chef: ARGH! (blows Dakota away with giant leafblower) Britney: Don't you even get close to this hair bozo! Alexander: Yeah, genius idea to call him names! He definetley won't attack us if you do that! Marcus: Margini, show this guy what we do to people who disturb us. Margini: SSSSSS! (bites Chef, knocking him out) Marcus: I see the exit, let's go! Gerogia: They already got out! Oswald: But Dakota and Alice aren't there! Johan: Exactly which means Daredevils win again! Chris: You know I don't feel like I gave myself enough screen time this episode! I'm so angry I'm making this a double elimination! (Everyone gasps) Chris: Just kidding! Heheh, that wouldn't work! More eliminations, less episodes, which means less ratings, and less screentime for me! (At elimination) Marcus: So it's clear on who we are voting off, right? Arnold, Britney, and Dakota: Yes. Johan: And the first balloon of the night goes to Marcus! Marcus: Not a suprise! Johan: Also safe are Jasmine and Arnold! Jasmine: See! Arnold: Awesome! Johan: Not to forget Daisy, Alexander and Dakota! Chris: And the final balloon of the night goes to................................................................................. BRITNEY! Britney: YES! Alice: What, but Alex, Jasmine, Daisy and I all voted off Britney! Johan: It says you got 5 votes, while Britney recieved 3. Alice: Aw man! Not the Rock Of Shame! (gets on the Rock Of Shame and gets shot off) TRADER! WHOEVER YOU ARE! Jasmine: I was going to vote off Britney, but I thought it would improve my acting skills to do a blindside! ''' Chris: Shocking elimination! Even I didn't see that coming! See you next time on TOTAL DRAMA HULLABALOO! Chapter Two Gallery Alex_chealsea.jpg|"If Jasmine doesn't stop, she'll be able to join Chelsea very soon." Cassi_Jacee.jpg|Cassie is mad at Jacee who doesn't listen to her directions. Daredevils_win.jpg|The Daredevils wins again making Marcus really happy for his plan... Alice eliminated.jpg|Alice is voted off, being the second contestant eliminated. Chapter Three: Jump In! Chris: Last time on Total Drama: The contestants were told they had to make their way through a labyrinth. Alliances were made along the way, as they tried to avoid vicious monsters. It was a very close battle with the help of a snake the Stuntdoubles were able to finish first, but missing two teammates. Making the Daredevils the winner. In the end it was Alice who was blindsided even by her own friend who got the boot. Conflicts, friendships, alliances, relationships and much more. It's all right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme song plays) (in the girls cabin) Georgia: Fell asleep before I knew who got voted off last night. Leanne: Same here. Jacee: I saw, it was Alice. Cassie: My cousin? I feel so bad! Daisy: I d-din'-t vo-te her o-o-off. Jasmine: Studdering much? How can we be sure it wasn't you? Britney: I voted her off. Not going to bother to deny. (in the boys cabin) Mikey: So you guys never said who you voted off last night. BT: Well Alex's language kind of explains a bit. So I'm guessing Alice. Marcus: It was Alice. Hehehehehehheheh hhehe. '''BT: That Marcus guy is weird. He just tells me he looked into my bag. I didn't ask or anything! I know he's a strategizing but this is getting creepy. Arnold: We voted her off because she caused us the challenge. She was a weak link. Alexander: SHUT UP ARNOLD! Dakota: Watch it Alex, or you're going next. BT: So Marcus, why'd you just tell me that you looked through by bag. Marcus: I'm an honest person. BT: Why'd you look through my bag though? Marcus: Margini climbed in there, so I had to get him out. I didn't mean to look through it. BT: Right, so who's Margini? Dakota: You don't want to- (Marcus pulls snake out of his shirt) Dakota: -know. (outside) Chris: Please come onto the campsite for your first challenge for today! Jacee: First challenge? You mean there are more? Chris: Yes, today is a two part challenge! To start things out you will be doing Total's Drama first ever challenge. You'll have to jump off the hill, and get into the circle I marked in the water. If you refuse to jump or do not make it in the circle you will be eliminated from the challenges of today. Dakota: You say that like it's a bad thing. Chris: Alright first to jump is Oswald. Oswald: WOOHOO! (makes it into circle) Chris: Next is Georgia! Georgia: ALRIGHT! (makes it into circle) Chris: Leanne! Leanne: I refuse- Billy: Do it Leanne! Do it for the team! Leanne: Oh alright. (jumps but misses) Chris: Alright Mikey, your turn! Mikey: I got this in the bag! (jumps but misses) Mikey: WHAT? I CAN'T BE ELIMINATED? THAT MEANS LESS SCREEN TIME! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: BT, you're up! BT: I can do this. I can do this! (makes it into circle) Jacee: I refuse, Chris! I refuse! Mikey: Come on Jacee! Jacee: No! I will not! Chris: Johan! Get the chicken hat! Johan: Here you go Jacee. Jacee: I'd rather jump than wear this! Johan: Sorry, it's to late! Jacee: ERRG!!! (kicks Johan into the water) Chris: Billy, don't fail for your team! Billy: I will never! (makes it into circle) Cassie: As much as I don't want to jump, wearing the chicken hat will ruin me! (jumps but misses) Hernando: I got this totally! (jumps but misses) Chris: Wow only a score of 4. That's low. Marcus it's time for you to jump! Marcus: No problem! (Makes it into circle) Marcus: I might have many put a little glue right there for when Alex jumps. Chris: Alex! Alexander: What the? I feel like their is glue! Err! Aww! (jumps but misses) Chris: Jasmine! Jasmine: I deserve a stuntdouble! I'm an actress! I refuse to jump! Chris: Then put on the chicken hat! Jasmine: Where are they? Chris: Johan had them, but Jacee made him fall. And thanks to that, Stuntdoubles win the first challenge! (Stuntdoubles cheer) Chris: Oswald, Georgia, BT, and Billy you will be going to part two, along with all of the Stuntdoubles. The challenge is trivia about the past contestants! I'll ask a question if you get it right you'll move on, if you get it wrong you'll get out. Billy! Which contestants have only competed in one season? Billy: Katie, Sadie, Eva, Mike, Scott, Staci, Zoey, Dawn, Sam, Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, and B. Chris: WRONG! You forgot every contestant that played the game this season and Mr. Coconut. Billy: OH COME ON! Chris: Daisy, who was the first person voted off in Total Drama World Tour? Daisy: Duncan! Chris: No, Ezekiel was the first voted out, Duncan was the first eliminated. Marcus, which contestant placed 7th in Total Drama Action? Marcus: Leshawna. Chris: WRONG! Owen returned making Justin 7th. Jasmine who placed 5th in Total Drama Island? Jasmine: My best friend Leshawna. Chris: Nope, Mr. Coconut debuted making Leshawna 6th and him 5th. Jasmine: HE'S A COCNUT! Chris: Arnold, how many new contestants were in Total Drama World Tour? Arnold: 2! Chris: WRONG! Sierra, Alejandro, and Blaineley makes three! Arnold: Aww, I forgot Blaineley! Chris: BT how many eliminations were there in Total Drama Island? BT: 24. 23 if you don't count second place being eliminated or if you don't Mr. Coconut as an offical contestant. 22 if you don't count both of them. Chris: CORRECT! Britney how many people voted for Duncan to win Total Drama Action? Britney: I want a manicure. Chris: WRONG! The correct answer is 4. Oswald, how many people voted for Owen as Total Drama Island winner? Oswald: 18! Chris: CORRECT! Alexander, who is the only antagonist to win a season? Alexander: Alejandro, and call me Alex. Chris: CORRECT! Georgia, how many people competed in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Georgia: 13! Chris: WRONG! 12, Dakota was a mutant. BT, how many aftermaths have their been? BT: 8! Chris: Once again, correct! Alexander, in how many seasons were marshmallows sign of immunity? Alexander: Call me Alex please, and two. Chris: INCORRECT! In the final 4 of Total Drama World Tour we used marshmallows, and in Total Drama Island and Revenge of the Island we used them throughout the season. And with Oswald and BT still remaining, Daredevils win! As of Stuntdoubles, I'll see you at elimination! Dakota: Uh Chris? I was never given a question. Chris: Fine, who is being voted off tonight? Dakota: How am I supposed to know? Chris: WRONG! Now get down to elimination! Marcus: So it's clear we're voting her off tonight, right? Arnold, Britney, and Dakota: Yes. Marcus: And we're called Death Chewers Alliance. Britney: What? Arnold and Dakota: Alright. Johan: And the first balloon of the night goes to....... Arnold! Arnold: Cool! Johan: And the next 2 go to Daisy and Jasmine! Jasmine: Zyes! Daisy: This is great! And I'm not even studdering! Johan: And also with no votes against him is Marcus! Marcus: Not a suprise. Chris: And the final balloon goes to.................................................................................... BRITNEY! Britney: YES! Alexander: Aw come on! First Alice now me! Good luck winning a challenge without me! And Marcus, Dakota, Britney, and Arnold, I knw you're in an alliance! And Jasmine or Daisy, one of you betrayed Alice! I'm out! Chris: He's gonna have some fun on the Rock Of Shame! (hears a scream coming the Rock Of Shame) Hehehe! See you next time, on Total! Drama! - Chef: Chris! Where is my paycheck?! Chris: HULLABALOO! Chapter Three Gallery Alex_eliminated.jpg|Alexander is voted off. Chapter Four: The Dramathon Chris: Last time on Total Drama: The remaining 16 contestants had to do Total Drama's first ever challenge, jumping off a clift into a marked circle. Four from the Daredevils were able to move onto the next challenge, while thanks to Jacee who got rid of Johan who was holding the chicken hats, all of the Stuntdoubles were able to move on to the trivia challenge. Most failed easily, while a few were able to stay in until the very end. After all the questions were asked BT and Oswald were able to win it for the Daredevils. The Death Chewers alliance were able to get rid of Alexander. Today the contestants are going to be shocked with the challenge! What am I talking about? Find out now on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme song plays) Oswald: I wonder what the challenge is going to be. I hope we can to listen to rock music and ride on skateboards! Jacee: It's not very likely that's going to happen. Oswald: A man can dream, can't he? Leanne: So Billy... Billy: So... Billy: Alright. I admit it. Leanne is arrogant, lazy, and annoying. I don't like her. But I can't tell her that! Leanne: Billy is so awesome, he's like my star but he's changed since we've been going out. Georgia: I can't believe we've won all 3 challenges so far! Mikey: Winning the first challenge always helps. You get more people and the other team tries to hard. BT: You're right. Hernando: And being AWESOME helps! WOOHOO! OH YEAH! Oswald: OH YEAH! OH YEAH! Cassie: Dork party. Marcus: So Jasmine, suprised with the elimination? Jasmine: Oh yes Marcus! Yes I was! Gasp! I now die! How was that? Arnold: Fantastic. Jasmine: Thanks. Daisy: I-I was r-really s-h-hocked. Marcus: It's called a blindside. You never see them coming. Britney: You always got to be careful. You never know when it might happen to you. Jasmine: Hopefully it's not going to happen again! Britney and Marcus: Yeah .... Marcus: My plan is to loose again and eliminate all the girls of my team, Britney being on my Death Chewers alliance, she won't be eliminated. For now! Chris: Today we will have really hard challenges, I'll explain later. First you guys have to run a mile! GO! Arnold: (running) So, what's our strategy today? Marcus: (running) I'm pretty sure it will harder that we think, so you Dakota and me will continue to run and Britney, Jasmine and Daisy will walk. Okay? Dakota: That means we will be 3 vs.9? Marcus: Yes, but if we are 3 boys against 4 girls and 5 boys we will have more chances of winning! You understand? Dakota: Oh yes! Britney: I don't like the idea of getting rid of us! Marcus: It's for the good of the team, you don't wanna win this time? Jasmine: I want! Daisy: Me-T-too! Britney: Ok... Marcus: Britney?! No I don't care, she will be eliminated when Jasmine and Daisy are done. ''' Oswald: Go Hernando, run faster! Hernando: Uh... uh... I can't (breathe) continue without me! Oswald: Ok, bro! Mikey: Jacee?! Why you don't run? Jacee: Running? Are you kidding me. I don't wanna sweat on TV, duh! Oh Leanne, you should use some makeup to cover that pimple! Leanne: Zip it! At least I'm trying! (breathes) Oh! Billy: It's just a run, it's not hard! Leanne: Yeah... Haha... I was just, joking! Cassie: Good that I'm not bad in sports, but Georgia you really are a runner. Georgia: Thanks, It's for the good of the team, so... Jacee: That's right! It's not helping your look that's for sure! '''Georgia: Jacee is really annoying! I know I'm not the pretiest here, but she's not oblige to remind me this all the day! Chris: So, We have our 10 campers! Johan: Jacee, Hernando, Britney, Jasmine and Daisy sit on the looser banch, you'll not participate in the second part of the challenge. Chris: Mikey, BT, Oswald, Leanne, Billy, Georgia, Cassie, Marcus, Arnold and Dakota you'll fight against eachother in a marathon composed of three parts! Arnold: Peace of cake, right Marcus? Marcus: Sure. Marcus: I have no idea if we will win, bit I do know I will not lose. Chris: First you'll have to drink a bottle of viniger like in Total Drama World Tour, followed by a little quiz and then kissing - Mikey: A FISH, WE KNOW! Chris: Not a fish, this time you'll have to kiss something more disgusting, Johan! Johan: WHAT?! Arnold: I second That! What?! Dakota: I'm not doing this! Chris: Maybe if you had girl that will have helped your team! Dakota: Thanks Marcus?! Arnold: YEAH! That was so a Great idea?! Marcus: Shut up Dakota, you do realize when all the girls are gone you're going next, right? Chris: Anyway, Mikey and BT will be against Marcus for the viniger, then Leanne, Billy, and Georgia for the quiz against Arnold, and Dakota against Cassie for the kssing thing. Johan: HEY! Chris: Ready, go! BT: (Drinks) Done! Marcus: (Drinks) Done! but disgusting! Chris: The Stuntdoubles take the lead! So first question for Arnold, who was the first person to wear a wig in TD history? Arnold: Um... Mikey:(Drink) Done! -barf- Arnold: Heather? Chris: WRONG! Sadie and Lindsay did! Leanne, Billy, Georgia, who was the last female in season 1, 2 and- Leanne: Gwen! Billy: Beth! Georgia: And Heather! Chris: Wrong! If you had let me finish my question you'll maybe have it correctly it was season 1, 2 and 4! Arnold: Gwen, Beth and Zoey! Johan: Correct, you take the lead! Chris: Hey! I say that! Johan: Oops! Too late! Chris: RRRRR! So.. Dakota: I refuse to kiss a dude! Britney: Don't make him even more disgusted! Daisy: Th-they'll -re-t-take- th-the-lead! Chris: Now Cassie if you wanna win Kiss Johan! Or if Dakota does it first he will win for his- Cassie: (kisses Johan) ECHGM! Chris: The DARDEVILS WINS AGAIN! Stuntdoubles you know the routine one of you is going home tonight! Arnold: So what do we do? Dakota: Who we vote off? Britney: Maybe you! Dakota: Why?! Britney: You didn't kiss the stupid host, making us loose! Arnold: I wouldn't have done it either. Marcus: Same! Anyway Jasmine or Daisy? Britney: Jasmine! Daisy's to shy, she won't rat us out. Dakota: I don't know Jasmine kinda has a crush on me, maybe we could use it as an advantage? Marcus: Hm.... Chris: You know the rountine if you get a balloon that means your safe! The first balloon of the night goes too Marcus. Marcus: Thanks. Chris: Also safe is Arnold! Arnold: Cool! Chris: Along with Daisy and Britney! Daisy: Y-yes. Britney: Give me that balloon! Chris: Jasmine, Dakota one of you will be going home and the final balloon of the night goes to..... Jasmine: Please please please... Chris: Dakota. Dakota: Phew! Chris: Jasmine time to say bye bye and take the ROCK OF SHAME! Jasmine: Wait, before I go, I have to admit that I used to voted against Alice. Britney: Whoa... I knew it... Jasmine: Bye, especially Dakota... Dakota: Goodbye Jasmine! I'll miss you! (kisses Jasmine) Daisy: S-see- ya, Ja-jas- jasmine. Jasmine: By-(Take the rock of shame) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chris: I love that Rock Of Shame! ANYWAY, join us next time right here on TOTAL DRAMA HULLABALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chef: WHERE IS MY PAYCHECK!? I WANT MY PAYCHECK! Johan: ME TOO! Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Chapter Four Gallery Jasmine_eliminated.jpg|Jasmine is eliminated. Chapter Five: OH! You're Not Going To Believe This! Chris: Last time on Total Drama: The contestants had to run an eighth mile, only ten contestants were able to move on. Some had to drink a bottle of viniger, some had to kiss Johan! In the end once again, the Daredevils were crowned the winners, while the Stuntdoubles had to go to elimination. The Death Chewers alliance were able to vote off Jasmine, making her the fourth contestant eliminated from the game. Will the Death Chewers Alliace prevail? Will Billy put up with Leanne too much longer? Will Chef and Johan get their paychecks? FInd out now on TOTAL! DRAMA HULLABALOO!!!!!! (theme song plays) (in the boys cabin) Oswald: And we win again! Arnold: No need to rub it in! Dakota: And we aren't stupid, we already knew that. Mikey: I kind of want to go to elimination, I'll get more time on the TV! Billy: But you risk being voted out. BT: I don't care about the screen time, I just want the money, and to be called the champion. Hernando: I already am called the champion. Marcus: Hey BT, I'm sorry for being rude to you on the first day. BT: I'm sorry for punching you, I just got a little, er, angry. Marcus: I'm sorry, I just get in that mood sometimes. BT: I think Marcus really is a nice guy. HAHAHA! ''' '''Marcus: I truely am sorry for my behavior, but BT is a good player, and I want him on my side. (in the girls cabin) Georgia: Aww, Jasmine is gone? I liked her. Leanne: I thought she was annoying. Jacee: Yeah. She's the annoying one. Cassie: Her clothes were totally unfasionable. Daisy: I-I l-iked t-them. Britney: For once I must agree with you Cassie. Cassie: I rub off on people. (outside) Chris: ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE LEAVE YOUR CABINS! AND DO NOT GROUP WITH YOUR TEAM! Daisy: Trust me, I wouldn't want to. Wait, was that mean? Are they going to see this? Chris: Today we are having a DOUBLE elimination! (all gasp) Chris: But from now on you are no longer teams! (all gasp) Marcus: Daisy thinks she can get away from my wrath now, she's wrong! Daisy: THANK THE LORD. Leanne:I didn't hate my team Cassie was pritty cool, but now I get really meet the other guys Chris: For todays challenge you will have to do a triathalon! (all gasp) Chris: Seriously, stop doing that! The first two to get there will be on either the Daredevils or the Stuntdoubles. The next two people to come will be on either of the team. And so on until only two are left. Those two will have to say bye-bye and take the Rock Of Shame! Chef: I love that! Chris: So it will be 6 on each team. First you have the run to the lake, then swim to the bikes, and ride up the mountains to the finish line. Ready! Set! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Georgia: This is my challenge! There is no way I'm not making it into the team switch! Leanne: I really hope I do good i'm good at swimming and I love biking but I wouldn't connsider myself a athlete Credits Britney belongs to Britneys2 Georgia belongs to EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Daisy belongs to Teddy74 Jacee belongs to Breakingmikey and was made by TDWT25 Alexander belongs to TDFANFRENCH Mikey belongs to Breakingmikey BT belongs to Information Box Cassie belongs to TDFANFRENCH Arnold belongs to TDWT25 Oswald belongs to TDFANFRENCH Alice belongs to TDFANFRENCH Leanne belongs to Jarrod777 Dakota belongs to Dakotacoons Chelsea belongs to Information Box Marcus belongs to Marcus97 Breakingmikey helped out a lot to make this story happen. TDIwriter made the title of this fanfiction. FameFlame made the elimination table. Contestants Mikey (Total Drama House).png|Mikey The Famehungry Indie Wiccan 100px-Britney k3.png|Britney The Cheerleader 158px-Iamdone1.png|BT The Revengeful Rebel 142px-Marcus.png|Marcus "Python" The Sabotaging Snake EvaBridgetteGwenRocksGeorgia.png|Georgia The Nicest Athlete 112px-Jacee(RP).png|Jacee The Abused Prom Queen Daisyn.png|Daisy The Shy Sweetheart _Alex_TDfanfrench.png|Alexander The Sarcastic Hunk ELIMINATED Images.jpg|Jasmine The Wannabe Actress ELIMINATED ImagesCAHS06WB.jpg|Hernando The Gnarly Newb Cassie Tdd by cavi74.png|Cassie The Over-Achieving Fashionista 100px-TDWT252.png|Arnold The Pretty Cool Untitled.png|Billy The Loving and Caring FileAlice by cavi74.png|Alice The Daddy's Girl ELIMINATED Oswald2New.png|Oswald The Little Skater Leanne in my way by cavi47-d4r46jd.png|Leanne The Look-At Girl 100px-Rsz 1chelsea.png|Chelsea The Follower ELIMINATED 180px-Fordakota.png|Dakota The Brutally Honest Singer Elimination Table